


Дорога на Тюратам

by Alfhild



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science fiction of close-in sight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Будущее, заброшенный космодром.





	Дорога на Тюратам

Было самое начало лета, но степь уже выгорела от края до края. Серо-желтые глинистые пространства, редкие пучки высохшей травы, местами такыр. Солнце стало припекать, едва выползло из-за горизонта. Оно выжигало остатки травы, песок, кости тех, кто не сумел пересечь эти серо-желтые пространства, все еще крепкий бетон и серый асфальт.  
Тени от стартовых мачт были еще длинны, двойные полосы подъездных путей сверкали в лучах солнца. Все было пусто, мертво, немо. Ветер гнал пылевые смерчи, как пастух гонит овец, как тысячи лет назад. Тогда тоже были ветер, смерчи, овцы, пастухи — но не было этого котлована, и не было этого обожженного чудовищным жаром бетонного стола, и ажурных мачт, и длинных, утопленных по самые крыши в земле, наблюдательных пунктов и центра управления.  
Там, где в бетон била реактивная струя, остался след. Все то место было следом — былого стремления, былой отваги, былой славы.  
Ехать здесь можно было как угодно, но они все же вернулись в город по дороге.  
В городе — правильная планировка. Остатки клумб, парков, кривые столбы высохших деревьев, пустые дома вдоль проспекта. Город был выметен ветром и пуст.  
Ни крысы, ни даже ящерицы, только танцующие на площадях вихри, только палящее солнце. 

_…Остыло, умерло, оставлено остыть…_

В здании на площади было чуть прохладнее. В темном вестибюле косо болтался стенд с выгоревшими фотографиями. Присмотревшись, она обнаружила, что фото принадлежат молодым или средних лет мужчинам, по большей части в военной форме. На вылинявших снимках остались видны ряды орденских планок на их кителях, очертания коротких стрижек и почему-то немного глаза и губы. Одни улыбались, другие были серьезны. Надписей было уже не разобрать  
— Ничего не осталось, — сказал мужчина. — Мы зря приехали сюда.  
Женщина не ответила.  
— Ничего общего с фото. Зачем тратиться на эти развалины? Оставь их будущим археологам.   
Она поправила стенд, чтобы висел ровно.  
— Здесь уже пытались сделать музей — законсервировали все на пусковых площадках от коррозии, сняли наносы. Даже в городе расчистили кое-что. Но никому не было интересно ехать сюда через пустыню, даже если ехать всего лишь от портала.  
— От аэродрома, — поправила своего спутника женщина. — Это называется аэродром.   
— А та бетонная площадка с опорами — космодром? Они столько сил вложили в свою первую попытку — и все было впустую. Знаешь, что странно? Война совсем не задела эти места. Готов спорить, что мы не найдем тут забитых скелетами убежищ, как в Иерико или Кустанае…  
— Когда война началась, здесь уже было пусто. И я не хочу делать здесь музей. Я выбираю место для космопорта.   
— Значит, ты здесь не просто так, а на работе?  
— Да, как эксперт Совета по космическим делам.  
— Все это старье не пригодится для новых кораблей.  
— Конечно, нет. Все построим заново.   
— Я не понимаю, почему именно здесь. Если ты принимаешь во внимание широту, то почему не западнее, ближе к промцентрам?  
— Отсюда будут стартовать тяжелые транспорты, — сказал женщина. — Чем дальше от жилых зон, тем лучше. Отсюда будут улетать на Луну и на Марс, к Поясу и дальше. Ты поймешь, почему отсюда. 

Они покинули город. Когда синие тени от багрового закатного солнца пересекли пустыню, они развернули на обочине полузаметенной песком асфальтовой дороги домик. Пока тот врастал в каменистую почву и затвердевал каркасом, они стояли и смотрели в котловину стартового стола, и линии ажурных мачт отблескивали красным издалека. Стемнело быстро. Мужчина вышел из домика, огляделся и погасил фонарик. Черное небо было совсем близко. Бледно-светящаяся дорога протянулась через него от горизонта до горизонта. Звезды казались яркими, огромными — совсем не такими, как он привык. Они мерцали, а он большую часть жизни видел их немигающими. Небо раскинулось над головой куполом — а он привык видеть его в иллюминаторах орбитальных колоний. Мужчина смотрел вверх и пытался подобрать слова, чтобы описать это все, и ту музыку, которую, как ему казалось, он слышал в шорохе ветра.   
Внезапно он понял, что музыка ему не почудилась. Она приближалась — инструментал и мужской голос, потом смолкла.   
От дороги к домику и машине свернул человек. На его плечах, ботинках, рукавах, на бандане отсвечивали отражающие ленты, зеленая люминесцентная полоска сияла по ободу его гироскейта. Подойдя, он сказал:  
— Добрый вечер. Вы не заблудились? Помощь нужна?  
Женщина откинула дверцу домика и выглянула.   
— Добрый вечер, — сказала она. Я — Лиз Белова, эксперт Мирового Совета, отделение космонавтики. А вы откуда?  
— Смотритель заповедника Тюратам Алмаз Сатпаев, приятно познакомиться.  
— Георгий Иванов, — представился мужчина.  
Они коротко пожали друг другу руки.  
— И вы тут один живете?  
— Ну что вы, мы с ребятами посменно ездим из Тюратама. Больше по традиции, чем по необходимости, так-то тут камеры есть.   
— Вам не жаль сидеть здесь, охранять заброшенный и никому не нужный памятник? — спросил мужчина.  
— Как это ненужный? Это сейчас до него руки не доходят, а ведь отсюда первый спутник запускали! Вы, как здесь дела закончите, приезжайте к нам в Тюратам, мы вам покажем кое-что, что здесь накопали. Ну ладно, раз у вас все в порядке, я дальше покачу.  
Он встал на гироскейт, толкнулся ногой. Включил плеер.  
"Звёзды в степи вновь зацветут незнакомым огнем, — пропел звучный мужской голос. — В тихом молчании спит космодром..."  
Очерченная серебристыми штрихами фигура человека на скейте слилась с темнотой, и слова стали неразличимы.   
Мужчина снова поднял голову к небу.  
Над его головой цвели звезды Байконура.


End file.
